


興趣取向

by Ormand



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormand/pseuds/Ormand
Summary: 本文算是為了歐美only場天使夜的新刊單場完售，又加上寄攤攤主點文，所以才產生的。攤主給的關鍵字：監禁、手銬。 對刊物有興趣的碰友請往這裡走→http://wenboa.pixnet.net/blog/post/43298353預計等CWT44放榜會有相關印調出爐
算是跟刊物共享同樣的設定，但是沒有看應該沒差太多。





	

　　Kurt沒有想過自己還被通過電流的網子關住的一天。不過這是他自己太衝動的結果，所以冷靜下來之後他並沒有對教授，或者對把他關進來的、他的男朋友Warren感到有任何的憤怒。他有的只有擔心，希望出任務的他們一切安好。

在開羅的那一戰似乎還是走漏了訊息，Stryker不知道透過什麼方式查到了Kurt身世，還有能力。他瞬間移動的能力似乎在變種人之中也是極為少見的。Stryker找到了當年收容Kurt的神父，簡單地表示要Kurt交換人質。

剛開始Kurt幾乎是衝動地要直接瞬間移動到對方指定的地點，但當然被其他人阻止了。Kurt當然相信教授會想到解決辦法，只是那時候他很單純地在想把自己交出去不就是最快的解決方法嗎？Kurt十分擔心年事已高的神父，那個首次給予他溫暖、善意以及信仰的人不應該為了他而受更多的折磨。

Warren知道那位神父對Kurt來說有多重大的意義。自從他們交往之後自然不過替交換了彼此的過往，Warren覺得自己都可以準確回憶起Kurt每次講起那位神父為他做的每一件對其他人來說微不足道，但是對於變種人的他們來說已經是足夠溫暖的事情的時候臉上的表情。因此當教授讓他們先回去休息的時候Warren有預感Kurt是絕對沒有辦法安心地睡去。

不過當他溜到Kurt的房間想要陪伴對方度過難熬的一晚的時候，卻發現對方已經穿好戰鬥服。Kurt不是說謊的料，他吞吞吐吐了幾個字之後就乾脆承認自己打算單槍匹馬地赴約。

　　「神父在我小時候為了保護我已經吃過很多苦頭，所以我才選擇跟馬戲團走的。可是我現在明明已經離他很遠了，為什麼還會讓他陷入麻煩？」

Warren不會說我懂你的感受、我了解你的想法之類的安慰的話，因為他知道自己沒有那樣的感受。Kurt總是將其他人的感覺放置在自己的之前，甚至在Warren看來有些過火了。

　　「但你還是要謹慎一點，你不相信教授嗎？」Warren走近把手搭在Kurt肩膀上，一方面是安慰，一方面是萬一他真的無法勸阻成功，至少Kurt不會連他一起移動走。那晚Warren又聽了很多關於那位神父的事情，他的注意力都放在了Kurt曾經經歷過的破事上。他想著為什麼承受過那麼痛苦與殘忍的事情的Kurt還可以依然溫柔對待這個世界。是他一定恨透整個世界，而他不會把這個功勞全都歸給那個神父。那是Kurt本身的特質。

隔天他們自告奮勇要參與這次的任務，但X教授意外強硬地拒絕了Kurt。向來都聽話服從的Kurt難得地反駁了教授，但是連英文都會偶爾說錯的他自然講不過對方。也或許因為他之前試圖偷跑過去的關係，Kurt在不知情的情況下被Warren拐進了一間圍繞著電場的房間裡面。

　　「這次的任務教授指名了你不能參加，我知道你的能力很好用，但是敵人就是想要抓你，所以我們不能冒險讓你出現。所以在任務結束之前，你先不要離開這個房間。」

Kurt不會把這個算成監禁，畢竟以前在馬戲團的那段日子才真的是，而且還有千歡會來陪他，那位熱情的亞裔同學跟Warren一樣樂於教導他一些他錯過的人生體驗。他會替神父以及Warren禱告，當然還有其他出任務的X-Men。

在第三天晚上Warren就回來了。Kurt沒有辦法瞬間移動，所以他在看到Warren進門的瞬間幾乎是整個人撲到對方身上。Warren身上還穿著X-Men的戰服。Kurt緊緊地擁住Warren，他迅速地打量過Warren，應該是沒有受傷，但是對方臉上的表情很沈重。他抱著忐忑的心情問對方任務的情況。

　　「這一切都是騙局，那位神父年紀很大幾年前就過世了。」

聽到神父已經去世Kurt有些難過，不過他一下子就緩下了情緒。

　　「那有人受傷嗎？」

　　「大家都沒事。」

Kurt的雙手附上了Warren的臉頰。

　　「那為什麼你的表情還那麼...不高興。」

Warren沒有回答而是將臉湊了過去，Kurt十分配合地側了側臉，微微張開嘴唇好讓Warren吻他。Kurt被Warren吻過很多次，但這是第一次他在親吻的時候感覺到Warren的焦躁不安，他知道一定是任務的時候發生了什麼事情，不過他想既然Warren現在不想要提，他也不會多問。Warren把他壓到了牆上，力道雖然大了一點但是Kurt還是感覺到了一陣像是欲望的暖流爬上了他的全身。在做愛這件事情上雖然都是Warren主動的比較多，但這不代表Kurt就沒有自主權，事實上Warren在Kurt有更明確一點的舉動之前都只會停在親吻和撫摸程度。

所以Kurt雙手環上了對方的後頸，學著對方對自己做過的，親吻舔咬起對方的耳朵。Warren重重地吸了一口氣，發出一聲低吼。就在Kurt想自己是不是哪裡做錯的時候，Warren把他的手從他自己的身上拉開，一隻手將他的兩隻手高舉壓在他的頭頂上。接著是冰涼的觸感跟金屬的碰撞聲。

手銬。而且還不是一般的手銬，似乎有電流跟房間外包圍的電場產生了磁極，他的雙手被緊緊地固定住了。

　　「Warren？」

　　「這是他們準備來對付你的東西。」Warren這麼說得時候語氣裡面不只有怒氣，或許還有恐懼導致他的嗓音有些顫抖，「那些軍人想要抓住你，研究你的能力。你知道他們會怎麼做嗎？」

Kurt愣了一下，緩緩地搖了搖頭。

　　「他們會把你當作實驗室的動物一樣，釘在手術台上，剝掉你的皮膚，切開你...」明明在說的是Kurt可能的遭遇，但是Warren的語調像是這些已經發生在他自己的身上，「如果我在那天沒有即時攔住你的話，這可能會真的發生。」

Hank跟Raven替Warren解釋了為什麼這次教授的反應會這麼大的原因。關於十年前的白宮，關於曾經有個破碎不堪的未來，關於最早的X-Men，還有Azazel是如何地被解剖殺害，有份官方報告清楚載明了軍隊多想要這個能力，但卻束手無策。

　　「對不起，Warren我....」

　　「不用道歉，只要你向我保證以後遇到類似的事情你絕對不能衝動。」Warren幾乎是在嘶吼了。

Kurt點了點頭，「我保證。」

因為雙手被固定住，所以Kurt伸長了脖子，用鼻尖蹭過Warren的予以安慰。

Warren又繼續吻他了，這次就是帶著挑逗的那種。Warren解開了自己的衣服，Kurt發現Warren似乎沒有解開手銬的意思，又在對方眼神裡面看到躍躍欲試的光芒。即使再遲鈍的他也大概知道接下來會發生什麼事情。

即使他覺得很羞恥，但Kurt還是將尾巴輕輕地纏上了Warren的腿上以示同意。

Warren感覺到了Kurt繞到他大腿腿根的尾巴，沒有纏緊，只是鬆鬆地圈著，這表示Kurt並不是因為緊張才有這樣的反應。他覺得把這個視為Kurt的許可，並且也在心裡提醒自己這次結束之後要跟Kurt討論一下他們之間或許需要一個安全詞。不是說Warren有什麼BDSM的興趣，雖然他真的有，但是給Kurt一個安全詞是因為他覺得對方真的很不會把拒絕說出口。也許跟過去的生活經驗有關，Kurt幾乎是逆來順受，他總是服從、接受。Warren只能從對方的反應來判斷他的接受是真的接受了，還是勉強接受。

Kurt發現Warren輕輕地拿開了自己的尾巴，但是接下來的舉動讓他嚇了一跳。因為尾巴的關係，所以Kurt穿脫褲子都比一般人還要麻煩一點，只見Warren俐落地讓Kurt的尾巴穿過衣服上開好的洞，睡褲和內褲落在地上變成他腳邊的一團布料。

第一個吻落在Kurt的肚臍下方。Kurt發出了一聲難為情的驚呼，Warren伸出一隻手安撫地揉了揉他的後腰，然後繼續親吻他的腹部，細細地舔過他印在身上的刻紋。接著把自己擠進了Kurt的兩腿之間。在Kurt出聲問Warren要做什麼之前，Warren就把他的分身含到了嘴裡。其實這麼做Warren自己也有點吃驚，但是聽到Kurt發出了以往舒服就會發出的呻吟，他就覺得值得了。Kurt在性愛這回事上是完全的白紙，Warren很樂意Kurt的每一個第一次體驗都填上自己的名字。

當Warren舔過Kurt柔軟的囊袋，舌尖輕輕掃向他的後穴，有一下沒一下的舔弄。這次Kurt真的尖叫地哭喊了出來。但也只是喊著Warren的名字。

　　「怎麼了？不舒服？還是不喜歡？」Warren重新站起來與Kurt平視，看著對方已經沈浸在情慾裡面的表情讓他覺得很有成就感，而他這樣問當然也是故意的。

　　「這、很舒服...」Kurt說著像是要咬掉自己的舌頭一樣，「而且你也喜歡？」Warren接過對方的話，只見Kurt掙扎了一下，雖然沒有回答，但還是點了點頭，「那我就繼續了？」Warren親了親Kurt的臉頰，故意在說話的時候把熱氣吐到對方敏感的耳朵上。

　　「我會繼續剛才那個blow job，然後把你屁股舔溼，把你準備好再上你。」

Kurt因為Warren過於露骨的話語而羞恥地發出呻吟，他似乎想要反對，但是似乎是因為要說的內容也同樣露骨，所以而有些欲言又止。

　　「這個房間沒有可以用來潤滑的東西吧，而且我沒有辦法這個樣子去拿。」

Kurt知道Warren的這個樣子是什麼，因為對方似乎是怕他不知道，所以就將已經滲出前液的器官往他的腹部贈了又蹭。意識到Warren光是在愛撫自己就有了這樣的反應讓Kurt瞬間腦袋發熱到無法思考。

接下來Kurt只覺得自己的下半身似乎融化了。Warren交替著用嘴巴和用手指讓他射了出來。射出來的精液混著Warren的口水一起在他的屁股裡面充當潤滑，而Warren不只用手指也舌頭一併替他擴張。當Kurt感覺到一陣頓痛的時候才注意手銬不知道什麼時候被鬆開又重新銬上過。自己已經被調整成背對著Warren翹起臀部的姿勢，不過雙手依然固定在他的頭頂上。

　　「Kurt，你還好嗎？」Warren本以為這樣的擴張似乎夠了，所以就將已經忍耐多時的性器挺進Kurt的身體裡面，但或許真的只有精液跟唾液的效果有限，因此Warren馬上就感覺到Kurt繃緊了身體。尾巴這次是緊緊地繞上了他的大腿。

　　「你要我停下來嗎？」Kurt的沉默讓Warren決定就此打住，就在他一邊想著果然色情小說的內容都是杜撰的，現實不可能發生，一邊打算抽身的時候，Kurt用有些像是哭過的嗓音小聲地要他把動作慢一點就好。

Warren吻著Kurt的背部當作安撫，Kurt的背部沒有刻紋，因為那是他看不到也搆不到的地方，沒有辦法刻上那些據說是天使帶來人間的圖騰，Warren也繼續套弄Kurt的性器讓對方分散疼痛的感覺。等Kurt的身體逐漸不再那麼緊繃，Warren才開始加快速度和加重力道。這個體位對兩個人來說都是第一次，似乎比之前面對面的體位都還要進入地更深。Warren多少保持了一點理智沒有射在Kurt體內，但是白濁的體液沾在Kurt藍色皮膚上的畫面十分地煽情，讓Warren有了要再來一次衝動。

解開手銬之後，Kurt一股腦地把手纏到了Warren身上，把整個人埋到了對方的懷裡。Warren也看到了Kurt臉上似乎有淚痕，自覺這次似乎玩過頭了一點，於是他先開口道歉。

　　「為什麼要說對不起呢？」Kurt啞著嗓音問Warren，後者苦笑了一下，斟酌了一下用字以免說得太直接。

　　「我剛才做了讓你不太喜歡的事情吧？我為此道歉，下次不會了。」經過這次Warren也在心裡想著一定要讓Kurt懂得拒絕。

　　「我沒有不喜歡，只是...」Kurt頓了頓，股起了很大的勇氣才繼續說下去，「我只是比較喜歡、在做的時候可以抱著你。」

Warren覺得當然也要給自己的男朋友一點回饋，所以就從善如流地把人壓到了床上。

 

Fin.


End file.
